Recent advances in computer input technology have provided a revolutionary new platform for tactile input mechanisms. Individually positionable and programmable keys can provide significant advantages over a traditional keyboard. The user can specify the specific location and function of each key, instead of merely adjusting to one particular layout offered by a traditional keyboard.